Xion's long night
by oblivionkeeper23
Summary: When Xion has a bad dream, Roxas is there to comfort her. Rating for Axel's dirty mind. Read and review. My first fan fic, take pity
1. Chapter 1

"Xion," announced a tall, silver-haired man cloaked in black. "You have failed to complete your missions as of late." "As you know, the Organization doesn't care for indolent puppets like yourself." Ridiculed another man, dressed like the former, with ice blue hair, and cold amber eyes replicating his master's.

I stood in front of Xemnas's throne, my pleading eyes meeting his golden slits. "B-but I swear! I don't mean to be lazy, Superior; it's my keyblade. I can't summon it. If I could find a way to make it work again, I'll work twice as hard, gather more hearts! Please, just don't-"

The leader shook his head, smirking. "Number XIV, don't make up excuses. We know you've been purposely teaming up with Number XIII so he can do all the work." "Don't worry; he has already received his punishment."

I gasped. Roxas... No...

The blue-haired man cruelly laughed at my reaction. "Oh, what do you care?" He challenged. " He's just a Nobody, and you're even worse so."

" He didn't do anything wrong!" Tears threatened my eyes but I held them at bay. "He was just trying to help-" " Help a slacker." Interupted Xemnas. "He deserved his punishment like you deserve yours. Saix, take her to the Dusk chambers."

(Xion?)

"NO! This isn't fair!"

Cold amber eyes...

Smirks from Saix...he's been waiting for this moment...

(Xion, are you ok?)

He holds me by the shoulders... I struggle but I can't get free from his tight grasp... he transforms into a giant heartless Darkside...

(Xion, calm down!)

If only I had my Keyblade... this whole mess wouldn't have happened...

(Xion, wake up!)

And... Roxas wouldn't be...

"WAKE UP, XION!"

I stood up straight in my bed. Another nightmare again...

" Xion, are you all right?" A gentle voice in the dark asked.

Still half-way in my dream, I jumped back away from the voice and shouted, " No! Get away!" "Xion, calm down." The voice replied. " It's me, Roxas."

"R-Rox-Kun...?"

" I heard you screaming in your sleep. Did you have a bad dream agai-"

I stopped his words by wrapping my arms around his neck. I laid my head on his shoulder and just...let out all my tension.

" I'm so glad..." I gasped between sobs.

"Glad? That you had a nightmare?" Roxas joked.

"No..." I chuckle at his sarcasm."I'm glad... that you're... safe." I reply.

"Of course I'm ok. Is that what the nightmares are about?"

I rose my head to see his face, lighted by the moon. His deep blue eyes face me with concern. His ears are literally perked up to listen to my words. By this time I realize that he is hugging me back, his arms tight around my waist. He smiles. "Xion, you don't have to worry about a thing. I'm fine. The real question is, are YOU ok?"

I look back at him with tears in my eyes. "As long as you're safe, everything's ok."

His eyes widened at my passionate words. "Xion, I'm alright. I'm not in danger." he repeated.

If only I could believe his words.

"Well, I'd better get back to bed.."

"No..." I hold him tighter. "Wha-what if I have another bad dream?" What if Xemnas turns you into a dusk in the middle of the night?

Roxas looked in my eyes, confused. "Well, what do you want?"

"Stay the night."I blurt out before I could stop myself.


	2. An alternate dream

I got a reader from Canada, and since Canada is so frickin awesome, I thought I gotta update this! FOR THE CANADIANS! (not meant to be racist, btw) I want you to follow, review, all that good stuff. Especially you Canadians.

"Hey, Xion, I brought ice cream!"

Another day passed, another sunset spent on the clocktower with Roxas. But today wasn't ice cream after a mission, our missions were forever done with. We completed Kingdom Hearts and now we are complete people again. We could laugh, cry, feel any emotion at all.

Even love.

I sit with my friend and accept his sea-salt ice cream. We sit in silence and watch the setting sun. It's about 10 minutes until I break the quiet. " Hey, where's Axel?"

"Oh, I think he's just late, you know him... Anyway, there's something I wanted to ask you, Xion."

"What is it?"

"Well, you know that we all have hearts now, and we can feel any feeling, right? Well, there are so many feelings out there. How are we supposed to know which one to feel?"

"Our hearts tell us what to feel." I reply, taking a bite from my ice cream. A hard bit inside stopped my teeth from chomping together. I assumed it was just the stick, so I kept eating."(*chomp, chomp*)If our hearts tells us something, ( *omnomnom*)we should act on it, because otherwise (*swallow*) it'd be just like as it was when we were Nobodies."

Roxas smiled at me as I took another bite. "I was hoping you would say that."

The hard bit returns in my mouth. I try to cut through it with my tongue, thinking it was a hard piece of ice. No, it's definitely an inedible object. I take it out with my fingers and examine it.

...

It's a ring...

I look at Roxas, surprised. He's next to me, like before, but on one knee. "My heart is telling me that I belong with you. And I'm acting on it. I love you, Xion."

"Rox-kun... I-"

*SNNNNOOOORRRREEEEEEE!*

I awake my blissful sleep to loud snoring. My first thought: oh, goddamit, did Marluxia fall asleep stalking me again?

No, wait he's dead.

…

…

…

OHMYGODHE'SHAUNTINGMEEEEE!

Then I remember about Roxas.

Ohhhhh yeeeah...

Last night after I said I wanted him to stay with me, Roxas got underneath the covers and slept on the opposite side of the bed. Now the pose was a little more...awkward. He was on his side, behind me, with his legs wrapped around mine and his arms around my waist.

And apparently, he snores.

Why did I have that dream last night? It was different than the nightmares I usually got when I found out I couldn't summon my Keyblade. Did it have to do with Roxas next to me? I don't love Roxas…Do I? I can't love Roxas, I don't have a heart to love with in the first place...Right?

One time I found Axel watching an anime where two people, a boy and a girl, were doing... something weird with their lips. I asked Axel about it, and he said it was called a kiss. You only kiss the one person you love, he said.

I suddenly had the urge to share a kiss with Roxas. I don't know why. It's not like I have feelings for him. Heck, I don't have feelings for myself. But still, I have this... longing for him, his body, his lips.

No one would ever know. He's asleep. It's not like anyone's gonna barge in the room.

I turn my body around to face his and lean my head toward his.

Ooooohhh! Things just got interesting! Do you like my fanfiction? Then review today! Don't wait! Go to now and type in your response for my fanfic. AND SHIPPING IS FREE! So what are you waiting for? Review TODAY!


	3. the next morning

*** Dear Lucenthia

Yes, you do get quick updates if you say you like Canadians(quicker if you are Canadian). And yes, bolding or italicizing these authors notes would be a good idea. However, the only device I can use for the internet is a kindle fire. I cannot bold/italic words on this thing, nor can I download a word app to do so for me. Trust me, I've tried. So, what I've come up with is to use three * to show the beginning and end of my notes. Thank you for reviewing, along with xionhikari and special thanks to Rukutoaririkashimomedo, PaRAnorm04, Shikamarus love, and Drexan for following my story. Read their stories; they're very well written and I love them (Ah-ha! see what I did there? you help me, I help you) Sad to say, this might be my last chapter in this story... but look out! Another Roku X xion is coming your way. Whats it about? whats it called? one way to find out; follow me, oblivionkeeper23, on ! (note: the beginning of this chapter is Axels pov)(warning! beginning of chapter contains pervy jokes and hunger games references)***

" Ohhhh...Axel..."

" Guess you're the girl on fire now, Katniss..."

I grabbed Katniss's long brunette hair with both hands, keeping my lips on hers. I inserted my tongue in her mouth, wriggling it around to be playful. She moaned and played with my flaming hair.

"Oh, katniss..."

"Axel..."

"Katniss.."

"Axel..."

(Axel?)

"Oh I hear you, sexy... don't be shy, come inside me..."

(Axel, get up.)

"I have no intention to, babe. Just start when you feel like it, I won't pressure you into-"

( NUMBER VIII, GET YOUR ASS UP NOW!)

"GAH!" I woke with a jump. "Who-what's?"

"Axel, you are going to be late for your mission."

Saix! He has the nerve to wake me up during...

"Get ready and meet me in the grey area to-"

"GODDAMIT SAIX I WAS DOING KATNISS EVERDEEN!"

"...right... Well, when your done with your sex fantasys meet me in the grey area to receive your mission. By the way, Axel, Organization XIII has strict sexual harassment policies ever since the Vex-luxia incident. Don't let anyone else catch you calling me 'sexy'."

...And with that, he left.

"You're not sexy!" I shouted after him."Katniss is!"

Well, I thought, I might as well wake Roxas up. I drag myself out of bed to his room and knock on his door. "C'mon, Rox, time to wake up." I open the door, only to find an empty bed.

"Well that's weird." I thought aloud. Usually when Roxas wakes up before I do he pulls a prank with Xion. Maybe they're still plotting... Mwahaha! I can scare them now!

So I go to Xion's room and barge in, shouting " HaHA! I know what you two are doing in here!"

Wish I hadn't said those exact words.

Xion's POV

I leaned my head toward Roxas's face. His handsome face that looks so peaceful and innocent while sleeping. I focus on his lips as I tilt my head to the right, like they did in the anime. I slowly pressed my lips on his. I felt a strange thumping in my chest, and heat spreading on my cheeks as I kissed his soft, warm, velvety lips. It was a sensation unlike anything I've known before.

And, wouldn't you know it, Axel barges in like the police and shouts, "HaHA! I know what you two are doing in here!"

"GODDAMIT AXEL!" I yelled at him.

"Oh crap!" he yelped as he slammed the door.

But as soon as he's out of my sight I can hear him giggling and chuckling.

Axel's pov

I ran to the nearest conversion I could find, unable to hold such juicy gossip. Demyx and Luxord were playing their morning game of poker, and, as always, Demyx was losing.

"Damn, Lux, why do you always beat me?" Demyx complained as he passed Luxord another 500 munny.

"It's all in a matter of luck." smartassed the victor, shuffling the deck of cards with no hands.

" And speaking of luck..." I interrupted, putting my elbows on the table they were playing on. " Guess who got lucky last night?"

Luxord sighed. " For the last time, Katniss Everdeen does not exist outside the Hunger Games."

"No,no. Not me." I said, hinting with my finger for him to closer. Luxord leaned his pierced ear closer to me to hear what I had to say. "Roxas and Xion."

Luxord gasped " No way!"

"what? What did he say?" asked Demyx.

"Axel says that Number XIII and XIV...well...hooked up...last night"

"Really? No way! Rox finally lost his-"

"Don't say it like you're not a virgin, Virgin." mocked Luxord.

"Yeah, well.." stuttered Demyx. " I'm happy for him...SHUTUP LUXORD!

"Hey! Hey Xaldin guess what?" Demyx called out to a passing Xaldin.

..

..

"No, that can't be true." retorted Xaldin. "It sounds like something from a poorly written fanfiction."

***oh haha xaldin. your not in the next chapter anymore. anyway, i cant put in what happens next in this chapter (mainly because i dont know...) but i wanna take a break from this story so i can write another! dont worry, theres gonna be another chapter in xions long night but first im writing another rokushion! Xions had a crush on roxas for years. now that hes being married to someone else, can xion find the courage to speak up, or will she forever hold her piece? find out on "Speak now, Xion". and remember kids! reveiw, favorite, follow, especially you Canadian folks! I've always wanted to go to Canada. wats it like? TELL MEEEE!


	4. A NOTE FROM ME

**Ok, guys, i haven't given up on this story, like you might be thinking. It's just that I'm busy with other stories. See, I had this challenge where I'd write a oneshot for the winners (five of them!), and I thought no one would get it right. I was wrong. A few hours after posting it, all five possible winners got it right- in fact only one person got it wrong! I also have a horrible habit of accepting challenges for stories. Plus, I'm still working on Speak Now Xion, and I kinda have writers block on this story, too. So it might take a while for me to update on this story.**

**Finally, so fanfiction doesn't yell at me, here's a preview of the next chapter.**

"Ok, roll call." Xemnas called out from his throne. "Numbers XIV and XIII?"

"They are busy on a mission," Saix replied.

"Yep," Xigbar said, "They _sure are busy_!" Earning him chuckles from other members.

"SILENCE!" boomed their leader. "Number XII?"

"She is dead, my lord," answered Saix. "Thank God!" called out Axel.

"Number XI?"

"He has also ceased to exist,"

"X?"

"He's at his Gambling Therapy Session,"

"IX?"

"He was just too lazy to show up,"

"Why do we even have him as a member?" someone called out.

"VIII?"

"Here, bitches." Axel replied. "And if you were wondering why it was so hot-"

"VII?"

"Here, my lord,"

"Hey! You interrupted me during my-"

"VI?"

"Dead."

"V?"

"Dead."

"IV?"

"Dead."

"Damn it, people need to stop dying in this Organization! Xigbar, write this down! It is forbidden to die in this Organization. Penalty: Death."

"Ok, Xemnas, " Xigbar remarked sarcastically, "Everyone will be sure to follow THAT rule."

"At least tell me Xaldin is here,"

"Number III was banned from this chapter,"

*****Damn skippy he was! This is all I got until I have writer's block (teehee, that rhymed!) If you have any suggestions or ideas for any of my stories (like this one, hint,hint) pm me and if I like it, then maybe I'll use it.**


End file.
